Sasuke's Final Fantasy
by sakurasapprentice7
Summary: Sasuke can't believe it when he comes across a Kakashi-look-alike that takes him to a different world where all his old friends are acting weird and don't remember him. What is this prophecy and how is Sakura involved? Based on Final Fantasy X
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be typing up Warrior of the Cherry Blossom but I have a whole lists of excuses why it's late:**

**1 For like a whole week I've had internet problems**

**2 I've been doing my Mocks whic is like these big exams in prep. for even bigger exams**

**3 Now when I think 'FINALLY' the computer with all my chapters in it for that and another fic won't work... GRRR!**

**Anyway out of guilt here's the first chapter of a fic in my copy.**

**I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy X**

Sasuke, at seventeen, had decided to take a walk away from the rest of Team Hawk, when a flash of silver caught his eye.

"Who's there?" he questioned.

His ex-sensei, Kakashi stepped out into the clearing. Though... he did not look like the Kakashi Sasuke was accustomed to. Instead of his usual shinobi attire he wore black combat trousers and a long blood red jacket which reached down to his knees and yellow at the high collar, he still wore the mask but had no headband and what surprised Sasuke the most was that Kakashi had a scar across his right **black **eye... no sharingan.

"Uchiha Sasuke... he who defeated the snake of this world."

_'Orochimaru?' _thought Sasuke.

"Kakashi... what is going on? What do you want?"

"I've heard of your history... You will not betray your friends twice."

Kakashi cast out his hand out and a golden light shone out behind him.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke was being blinded by the light, "KAKASHI!"

***

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He was floating in the sea. Before he could ask himself where that Kakashi-look-alike was a familar voice voice called out and Sasuke froze, "Oi!"

It was Naruto but like Kakashi, he wasn't in his normal clothes, instead of a headband, he had a black bandage wrapped around his forehead. He a black t-shirt with an orange spiral and wearing baggy orange trousers and usual blue sandals.

"Are you okay? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

_'Doesn't he remember me?'_

"C'mon I'll take you into town to get you some proper clothes... cause those are kinda... weird."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, _'O...kay. What the hell is going on here?'_

***

A confused Sasuke and a hyper Naruto travelled through a buzzing town market. Sasuke didn't have a clue what was going on but having Naruto not remember everything was... soothing in a way.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto called out.

_'Well some things never change' _Sasuke thought rolling his eyes.

He decided to listen to Naruto and Jiraiya's conversation.

"How's **it **going?"

"Everything is..."

"Is everything okay?!"

"Yes Naruto, don't panick! You know it's difficult!"

"I should go see her!"

"No! You know the rules..."

"How long have you known me?"

"All your life..."

"Do I follow the rules?"

"...She'll kill you," he stated bluntly.

Naruto had already ran off and Sasuke sighed. Suddenly Naruto was back dragging the Uchiha along with him.

***

They arrived at a big building and Naruto hesitated before entering.

"Naruto-kun!" a Hinata said with her long hair and black silky dress that reached down to her ankles.

"I thought Lady Tsunade asked you not to come?" asked a gruffy Kiba.

Naruto huffed and took a step forward when Kiba pointed a spear at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke did not flinch.

"Who is he?"

"My name is Sasuke."

"Well, Sasuke you can leave. You aren't a guardian and Naruto if Lady Tsunade catches you here... you won't be either."

Before Naruto could talk back the door behind them opened and a young woman stepped out. She had a red, sleeveless top on and a long blue skirt with silver petals of cherry blossoms at the side.

_'Who... is she?'_

Her tired jade eyes glanced over at them and landed on Sasuke as she tucked some pink strands of hair behind her ear.

_'Sakura...'_

"I have become... a healer," she spoke as her eyes drifted shut.

Naruto raced up to catch her as she fell and another woman stepped out through the door.

"Naruto?" Tsunade glared, "I told you not to come here! It doesn't matter... Lay her down, she'll wake soon. The ceremony was exhausting on both of us."

Lady Tsunade walked past everyone without taking notice to Sasuke.

***

Alot of the villagers were talking to Sakura calling her 'Lady Sakura', she smiled politely. Sasuke watched from the distance, he had decided to blend in as much as possible until he found Kakashi... he would have all the answers.

"She's cute, ne?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke just looked at him.

"Don't get any ideas now... She's like a sister to me," he said the last part sincerely.

"Naruto... why is becoming a healer so... difficult, what exactly is a purpose of a healer?"

Naruto looked at him, "I knew it... you're from somewhere **far **away. Aren't you?"

"I guess."

"Don't you... remember?"

_'Don't you...?'_

"A healer travels our lands and heals the wounded, those diseased... but..." Naruto had a small sad smile and then his face turned oddly serious, "Sakura-chan is different... she was chosen for a great task... hand-picked and trained by Tsunade. I remember that day well... ten years ago..."

FLASHBACK!

Five women and two kneeled in font of a huge crowd, all famous healers.

"Naruto-kun! Hurry or we're going to miss it!" Sakura-chan was pulling me towards the event.

"Sakura-chan!" I whined.

We pushed through the crowd, until we had a clear veiw.

"You are **all **potential healersand I am certain that one of you are the one Sarutobi-sensei spoke of on his death bed...

_'The old man...' _I thought.

He had just died and apparently spoke of a prophecy that only Granny and Pervy Sage knew of.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing in front of the line of healers looking dissapointed.

"Jiraiya, we must move on..."

People looked down, Granny and Pervy Sage had been travelling far and wide for this healer.

"Tsunade wait! Look..."

Everyone looked at where Pervy Sage was pointing. He was pointing at Sakura-chan.

"Little girl, what is your name?"

"Pervy Sage, Granny Tsunade, what do you want with Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura, please come with me..."

"Eh?! No! I'll come too!"

"Fine Naruto! But quickly."

END OF FLASHBACK!

"She was... chosen?" Sasuke asked.

"Hand-picked by Granny Tsunade..."

"What's this prophecy?"

Naruto began walking up to Sakura, "I can't say..."

Sasuke followed Naruto and then Sakura walked up to both of them with a smile on her face, "Naruto-kun!"

"This is Sasuke."

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked at the fact that even in this world or dream or wherever he was, Sakura still blushed when she saw him.

***

"Now that Sakura-chan is a healer we'll be travelling through the countries, starting tomorrow..."

"Why?" Sasuke questioned, '_Then again if they travelled it would be easier to find Kakashi...'_

"**He's **not coming with us!" Kiba butted in.

Naruto ignored him and answered Sasuke's question, "To heal and-"

"I want to see the sights..." Sakura finished with a look on her face as if there wasn't much time...

"Wait" Why can't Sasuke come?!"

"You idiot! He's not a guardian."

"Guardian?" Sasuke had a look of curiousity on his face though it annoyed him that he knew so little, "What's that?"

**Naruto: Hmm... I'm confused**

**Me: (laughs) I told you it was based on Final Fantasy X. Cookies for reviewers who can guess what characters are who**

**Tidus: It's kinda obvious who's me!**

**Naruto: Who are you?!**

**Me: TIDUS! Silence or I'll kick you off the AN!**

**Tidus: Sorry!**

**Auron & Kakashi: Cool guys with scars forever!**

**Me: Auron! Kakashi! Why don't we just give them the cookies! Huh?**

**Sasuke & Sakura: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay again can't get Warrior of the Cherry Blossom up soooo... FFX chapter 2! Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and people who put me on faves and alerts. I'm glad to see this has gotten a good responce so far and I hope I don't screw this up -_-' I will be having a thankathon at the ned of this story instead of listing them out every chapter like my other story... Also this chapter is dedicated to MiseryBlossom for getting them all right and what the hell itachimeri1989 too for getting sooo close. Results are at the end!**

"Guardian? What's that?"

"Hinata, Kiba and I are guardians for Sakura-chan, while she's on her journey we'll be protecting her."

"Though she's well capable of taking of herself," Kiba finished.

Hinata continued from there, "She's in danger of being attacked by Orochimaru's men. Take out the healer..."

"And no one gets healed..." Sasuke said, piecing it all together.

If he went with them, eventually they would catch up to Kakashi but Kiba didn't want him to come so the only way was...

"I want to become a guardian."

"Yeah so do alot of people... it's too dangerous you need to know how to fight... and well."

"He has a sword!" Naruto piped in.

"Yeah, but he can't just-"

"I would like you to become my guardian."

Everyone looked at Sakura as she smiled at them sweetly.

"But-"

"Then its settled! LET'S GO! BELIEVE IT!"

Hinata and Sakura giggled and Kiba looked defeated.

_'Well... Everyone acts the same'_

***

They were all aboard the boat. Sakura leaned on the railing. A picture of Sasuke came in her mind, she smiled and blushed.

_'I wish I could just...'_

"Yo!" she looked at Sasuke.

"Hi... Enjoying the view?"

"Hn... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The prophecy?"

Sakura glared at the ocean, "The prophecy is a load of bull."

If Sasuke could show emotion he would look startled. Sakura walked away from him.

_'What was that about?'_

"Oi, Naruto! Where are we headed?"

"Land of Waves, a small island not so far from here..."

"Aa."

***

They left the ship and as soon as Sakura stepped a foot on the island a crowd gathered.

"Lady Sakura!"

"We're honored and glad you're here!"

"So glad!"

Sakura smiled shyly at everyone. Naruto and Kiba were busy enjoying the attention while Hinata held back with Sasuke.

"Lady Sakura, there's been an incident."

Sakura looked over at the old man.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Tazuna."

"Tazuna-san, what's happened?"

"Orochimaru's minions were here... my son-in-law... he tried to protect the healer that was here."

"Show me."

Sakura and her guardians stood in front of lines of coffins. Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, as you can see... lot of people lost their lives including the healer..."

Sakura punched a tree out of anger and everyone jumped back even Naruto, Kiba and Hinata. There was a huge hole in the tree. Obviously this was the first time they had seen her monstrous strength. What surprised Sasuke was Sakura's eyes were instead of the usual jade were now a forest green, but he seemed to be the only one to notice was the first time Sasuke thought that this was Sakura's true personaility.

"That snake!"

"Please end them!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto for an explanation, feeling weird that he had to depend on Naruto for information.

"When someone dies, chakra is still left in the body. Chakra... well no one knows **exactly **what it is. Some say that its the soul, others say it's what gives us power or unique abilities. Orochimaru can take this to give him more power or turn them to make monsters. As you can imagine this is torturous for the souls of the dead and causes trouble for the living. Healers must send the souls to peace."

"I see."

Sakura stood in the middle of the lake surrounded by the coffins. Holding a staff she began to... dance.

Colours suddenly rose from the coffins, Sasuke guessed that the colours were chakra. There was mostly blues but many colours ranged.

A particulrly dark blue rose and Sasuke heard crying and looked over at a small boy being held by Tazuna.

"Daddy!"

Sasuke looked at Inari with sad eyes and looked back at Sakura. The healers green chakra swept through the others surrounding Sakura. Sasuke could see the tears gently and silently falling from Sakura's face as she sent the souls.

The water beneath her rose up. The colours flew up into the sky until they were out of sight.

***

Sakura was smiling sadly as she healed a small boy who had survived the attack.

"Sakura-chan, we have to get to the temple... that's where most of the injured are gathered," said Hinata quietly.

Sakura nodded and they were off. The five heard a scream and went running in that direction...

A huge three-headed snake was lunging at some villagers then all six of its beady eyes looked at Sakura. Naruto immediately jumped into battle, no han-signs, yet clones popped up beside him. He threw a barrage of fists at the middle head but it was no use.

"Time to prove yourself!" Kiba yelled in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke smirked but held back to see what his 'fellow guardians' were made of... and to see if Sakura will do anything.

"Burn, demon!" Hinata called out, hand cast out and one of the heads merely swallowed the fireball.

Kiba tried to stab the snake with his spear but it would not pierce through. Sasuke smirked and powered his sword with chidori.

One of the heads lunged at Sakura, "Veil!"

The snake hit an invisible wall. All five were behind the the wall and Sasuke decided to act now.

Kiba glanced over at Sasuke who raced at the snake.

_'Idiot!' _he thought.

From left to right all three heads were chopped off. The three guardians stared in awe and Sakura smirked.

"Oi, oi! Sasuke-teme, why were you keeping your snake-slashing abilities away from us!" Naruto shouted, jumping around the Uchiha.

"Didn't think that Orochimaru would send such such tough basterds after us so quickly..."

"Maybe we just need to get used to fighjting like this..."

"Or maybe he thought Kakashi-sensei would be with us..." Sakura muttered.

Naruto looked on, "We need to get to the temple..."

***

They reached a huge building, it had a feeling of great importance.

They entered but no one was there.

"I thought Tazuna-san said all the injured were at the temple..."

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked stepping forward.

"Healed... by me."

_'Karin'_

**Naruto: HER?! NO WAY!  
Sasuke: (groan)  
Yuna: Bitch fight?  
Me: Yuna! Since when did you curse?!  
Yuna: This is your damn AN!  
Tidus: It's okay, breath Yuna...  
Me: Okay! Character Results!  
(everyone unfolds their own pieces of paper)  
(drum-roll)  
Sasuke: I'm... Tidus. I'm the freaking blonde guy!  
Tidus: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!  
Me: Shhhh! Both are the main characters (for the fic) and have swords  
Sakura: I'm... Yuna. Oh! Okay we both heal, are kind and well... ROCK! CHA!  
Yuna: Heehee I agree  
Naruto: I'm... Waaka? Why?!  
Waaka: Oi! I'm a great character, ya!  
Me: Tidus+Waaka=Best friends Sasuke+Naruto=Best friends Do the math! Sides Waaka says 'ya' at the end of every sentence and Naruto says 'dattebayo' at the end of every sentence so...  
Kiba: I'm Kimarhi... The wolf-guy-thing? Cool!  
Kimarhi: ...  
Hinata: I'm Lulu  
Lulu: I see because we are both sensible  
Me: And this is also NaruHina  
Lulu: And it is also... Wait! Me and Waaka aren't-  
Me: What? You guys adopt in FFX-2? Anyway... Sorry for the long end and um the others will be shown la-  
Kakashi: What about me?!  
Me: We know your Auron!  
Kakashi: Still... I wanted to...  
Everyone else: R&R!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Um... writing through writers block so hopefully it's not noticible... First time with a writers block so IT HURTS!!**

Chapter 3

A red-headed girl wearing a long white blouse and black shorts stood in front of them. Beside her was a tall man with a creepy grin and a crazy look in his eye... it was Jugo.

"Hello," Sakura started, giving a short bow, "My name is Haruno Sakura, a healer from Tazuna."

"I am Karin from the Sound village."

Kiba and Narurto gave a low whistle.

"This is Jugo, my guardian, as you can see **I **only need one... and you have four... Quality over quantity."

Naruto took a step forward but was interrupted, "It's an honour and a privilage to have every one of my guardians... I feel sorry for you for not feeling the same."

"Burn!" Naruto and Kiba laughed in union.

Sasuke then noticed the bite marks Karin had all over her body... it seems as though her 'ability' was here as well.

Karin glanced over at all the guardians and her eyes landed on Sasuke. Her eyeflashes fluttered.

"Well hello, and who might you be?"

Sakura clenched her fists and grinded her teeth, '**HOW DARE THAT BICTH, LET'S BEAT HER TO A BEAT HER TO A BLOODY PULP! CHA!**' Sakura was startled by the voice in her head.

_'Who are you?'_

The voice was gone.

Sasuke thought it weird to introduce himself to the same person twice but she wasn't exactly the same person was she.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well Sasuke-kun, how about you ditch these guys and come with us."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and didn't even think that her question was worth answering.

Naruto stepped forward and whispered loudly, "Take that as a **noooo**."

Karin scoffed and turned her attention back to Sakura, "The world must look so different when you're choosen by the great Lady Tsunade."

Sakura was taken aback, "I, I'm just a normal healer!"

"Ha! I heard of this so called 'prophecy' so many great were turned down because of some old fart on his death-bed."

"Oi, oi! Don't insult the old man!" Naruto yelled and Kiba joined in.

"Yeah, you're probably just jealous 'cause of all the attention Sakura's getting!"

"Oh dear..." Hinata whispered.

"So Sakura... What is this prophecy?" Karin began to mock, "How will **you **save us all? You don't even look like you can save yourself!" Karin began laughing.

Sasuke saw Sakura look down at her feet. Sasuke couldn't believe this... Sure the Sakura he knew had some confidence issues but she wouldn't have taken this from someone like Karin and last time he saw her, it looked like she had grown out of it.

FLASHBACK!

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sasuke! Who's this?"

Sasuke stared at the sixteen year old Sakura. Immediately she went into attack.

"Your brother's dead now, you have no excuse not to come back!"

Sasuke caught her hand and felt his bones break, he realised that catching her attacks wouldn't be most effective. He had to dodge and with his speed and sharingan, that was an easy task.

Sasuke grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground.

"Oho. Some action here!" Suigetsu proclaimed.

"Hmm... After all this time I thought you may have beome a **real** ninja. Guess I was wrong."

"Whatever Sasuke-**kun**, I don't care what you say, I'll keep finding you and fighting you until I drag your ass back to the Leaf."

END OF FLASHBACK!

She was filled with so much determination.

"Sakura... if you're going to take that... you're only proving her right."

"Teme!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then turned to the exit, eyes facing down. Karin smirked and snapped her fingers, signalling to Jugo that it was time to leave. She winked at Sasuke as she left. Naruto yanked Sasuke by the collar, "What the hell was that?! Huh? You have no **idea **what she has to..."

Kiba and Hinata were looking intently at him. They didn't know what the prophecy was about either, it seemed. Naruto released his grip and left the temple. Hinata and Kiba followed. Sasuke felt no regret on what he said. He just wished Sakura would have reacted differently.

***

Sakura was waving goodbye out to the villagers of the Land of Waves. The trip back from the temple was a quiet one and now they were headed to the Mist village. Apparently it was the second village here, second only to the Cloud village.

Things were so different here and yet... were so familiar.

***

They had finally reached the Mist. Naruto and Kiba were arguing about some sport.

"Why don't you guys just go to the match?"

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed.

"The Besiad-Aurochs are **so **gonna kick butt!"

"Yeah right Naruto. Go Luca-Goers!"

Naruto was dragging Hinata away to get tickets, while Kiba was arguing that Hinata was going to sit beside him.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, "You're not going?"

Sakura shook her head in responce.

Something panged in Sasuke... guilt maybe?

"Listen... I'm sorry for what I said."

"Don't be... I know, I just need to be reminded sometimes..."

"Sakura..."

"Come on. I want to show you this tea-shop."

Knowing that she was back to her fake happiness, he sighed and was dragged off.

***

Sasuke felt relaxed in the tea-shop. It was something he was accustomed to. Sasuke walked up to go to the bathroom. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. His vision was getting blurry.

_'The tea... was... drugged...?'_

He stood up sharply, _'Sakura!'_

He ran out to see some people startled while the one who had served the tea was acting as if nothing happened, but most importantly, Sakura was gone!

"Where's the woman I came in with?!"

Some people pointed outside. He raced out of the tea-shop only to find a figure he recognised all too well.

"Kakashi!"

"I see you found them alright..."

"What the hell is going on?"

"First, we find Sakura," Kakashi said running off.

"Wait."

**Sasukes list of things to do when he gets back  
**1. Kill Kakashi

***

Both skidded to a stop at a dock and Sasuke felt his vision go blurry again.

"Take this."

Sasuke gulped down the medicene quickly. Someone stepped out of the shadows.

_'Kankuro?'_

A huge puppet jumped in front of them.

***

It's not like him or Kakashi were struggling or anything,.. but this damn thing was getting on Sasuke's nerves.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise behind the puppet, Kankuro was shouting in sort of strange language. A feminine voice was heard in the same language and Kankuro went through his puppet. The second voice was Sakura. Her emerald eyes were filled of life and sparks, that Sasuke missed, but they faded back to a jade.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura ran over to them, hugging Kakashi.

"There's my favourite healer," he said warmly.

Sasuke pointed at the unconcious Kankuro with a look of confusion.

Sakura giggled, "That's my cousin."

She shouted the weird language.

"Come," Kakashi stated, "I'm sure the others are waiting."

**Kakashi: Oh I so rock  
Auron: I know, don't we?  
Kakashi: Please! It is all me!  
Me: We'll leave them to argue  
Sasuke: I have a list?  
Me: Oh yes... You have a list... The list will be in it alot (evil laugh)  
Tidus: All HAIL the list!  
Sakura & Yuna: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all of you who reviwed last chapter!**

**I know I haven't updated in forever but I've been working on other fanfics... I'm going to work on them chapter at a time and type them up when I'm finished. The order is: Sasuke's Final Fantasy, Thy 1000 Words (check it outXD) and then my new story When Ninja Turns Hunter. That's a Naruto Vampire Knight Crossover that is in the Sasuke/Sakura section. The main parings for it are SasuSaku ZeroYuuki and NaruHina so please check it out and review! Enough about that now to THIS story. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

"So... you lost Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "It was my own fault, actually..."

Sasuke crept out of the converstion, "Kakashi."

Kakashi looked at him, "Yes?"

"**What** is going on?"

"Don't tell the others that you're not from here."

"Tell me what's going on!"

"I brought you here to help with our battle, you are needed to kill Orochimaru."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Everyone has a choice... you can help us fight and redeem yourself from your past mistakeswhich will lead into you returning to your world or... wander and never get back to the things you know."

Sasuke growled.

"Kabuto-senpai!"

Sasuke looked and saw Kabuto standing there, he wore long robes and had his hair in its usual fashion. Sasuke saw how his hair narrowed in suspision. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and was surprised at how her eyes shone with admiration.

Sakura, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata all bowed for Kabuto leaving Sasuke shocked.

_'What the hell?'_

"Hn." was all Kakashi stated.

"Ah, Kakashi-senpai, its nice to finally have the honour."

Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "Kabuto is one of the high healers, even though he looks so young... he brought the Sound village to the glory it is now."

Kabuto looked at Sakura, "Lady Sakura... I've heard alot about you. All good of course."

He bowed to Sakura and she blushed wildly, leaving Sasuke, for some unknown reason, glaring.

"So, Kakashi-senpai... what have you been up to?"

"No disrespect intended, but I believe that to be none of your business."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Sasuke suggested.

"Ano... Yes we should," Hinata backed up.

The four bowed again as they turned to Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Oh Lady Sakura..."

"Yes, Kabuto-senpai?"

"If you are ever in the Sound village, please pay me a visit."

"Yes... I, I will."

Kabuto turned away and left them.

"Where will we be going next?" Naruto asked.

"We'll be travelling through the Grass country and make our way to the Rain village, where we can reach the moonflow in the Waterfall country," Hinata answered.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!"

The girl turned a bright red, "D-don't wo-worry a-about it Naru-Naruto-kun."

Naruto flashed her his foxy grin.

Kiba sighed, "Let's get going while Hinata-chan is still concious."

"Eh?" Naruto said, his eyes closed with confusion written all over his face.

"Always the confused one, eh, Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Everyone else laughed while Naruto began whining.

***

"We've been walking forever!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba agreed, "How long does it take to walk through the grass country?! It's the smallest country known!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. They had already met and fought alot of Orochimaru's minions. Sasuke saw his 'comrades' abilities.

Naruto used his clones to execute his attacks such as the oh-so-famous Uzumaki Barrage, and the thousands of others. Kiba mainly used his spear but had other abilities like his combo attacks with Akamaru, his loyal dog. Hinata used 'black magic' and could use the elements fire, water, ice, lightening and air. Apparently she was learning earth. Sakura mainly healed her guardians and sometimes used 'white magic' for protection. Sometimes he felt himself become a little faster or didn't take as much damage, he had a feeling he owed it to the little healer. Kakashi seemed to be a master of all traits except for healing as only a select few can be taught in that art.

"Let's stay in this inn," Kakashi offered/ordered.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?! But I can go on for hours!" Naruto reasoned.

"Well I would prefer rest. It takes a lot of energy being **this** awesome."

Hinata held back a giggle and Sasuke snorted.

"Sasuke-kun, you must be exhausted," Sakura smirked cooly heading for the inn.

Sasuke raised and eyebrow at the comment and watched the girl walk away, his gaze slowly drifting down... He jerked his head up.

_'What the hell am I doing?!'_

***

Sasuke stared at the blue ceiling of his rented room. He found it difficult to sleep at such an early time but he had nothing to do. He groaned in frustration and made his way out of the inn. Kakashi was leaning on a wall near the entrance.

"Sasuke..." said rogue looked him, "**Always **protect her..."

His eyebrows knitted together at what the masked man had said but instead of continuing he walked past Sasuke to the door.

The sun was setting...

He saw long pink hair and decided to walk over to the healer.

"Would you like to sit with me?" she smiled politely.

"Hn," he sat beside her.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" she closed her eyes in peace to feel the wind blow through her.

"I guess so..."

"We don't have sun-sets like this in Tanzuka..."

Sasuke nodded, wondering why she insisted that he suffer small talk.

"They have better sun-sets in Konoha," he muttered.

"What? You've been to Konoha?!"

"Hn."

"Tha-that's impossible! Orochimaru destroyed it long ago!"

Sasuke snapped his head in her direction. He felt a jolt in his chest. Shouldn't he be happy? Wasn't it his new goal to destroy the Leaf village? Maybe... it was the sadness in the pinkette's eyes... Would the Sakura he knew have that same sadness, or would it be worse...?

"When?" was all he could say.

"Don't you know? ...My parents lived in Konoha, its where I was born... when I was a few months old... Orochimaru attacked. Its in ruins now."

"I see..." Sasuke whispered softly.

"My parents died then... Kakashi-sensei saved me and took me to Tanzaku where I grew up with Naruto-kun," tears welled up in her green eyes, "A lot of people died... even the great Uchiha clan..."

"What?!" his eyes widened.

Sakura shook her head, "I have to kill Orochimaru before he destroys more lives. Konoha is where it all started," her fists clenched, "and its where its all going to end..."

The tears began to stain her skirt.

"End?"

"Orochimaru is in Konoha..." she was trembling.

"Hey... you'll defeat him... you are one of the strongest healers I've ever seen."

Why was he trying to comfort her?

She smiled weakly, "How many healers have you seen?"

Sasuke hesitated, "...Lots," and lied through his teeth.

Sakura looked back to the setting sun, "Thank you..."

Sasuke could see that in her eyes sparked determination and yet...

There was great fear...

As if...

Soon...

She was going to die...

**Tidus: So is this Kabuto guy some creep?  
Sasuke: ... Yes  
Tidus: Then he's perfect for Seymour! That guy makes me SO MAD!!! I just wanna...  
Yuna: Calm down  
Tidus: Okay  
Naruto: What was with the last line?  
Me: Yuna will know...  
Tidus: NOOOOOOOO!!! YUUUNAAA!  
Sakura: Shut up!  
Waaka: Why did you change my attacks, ya?  
Me: I wanted it to suit the character a bit more... besides in the game your and Kimahri's attacks were kinda... useless...  
Sasuke: Perfect for Naruto and Kiba  
Naruto & Kiba: OI!  
Kakashi: (sigh) R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews and without futher stalling here is Sasuke's Final Fantasy chapter 5!! CHA!**

Chapter 5

Sasuke opened his eyes. He knew that there was something they weren't telling him... and the Uchiha had a feeling that it had something to do with this 'prophecy'. He left the inn to see that everyone was waiting for him.

"Oi! Teme, good to see you're up sleepy-head!"

Sasuke smirked at the blond's comment _'Never change, huh?'_

They walked on until Naruto shouted out, "Alright! The Rain village gates!"

Kakashi glanced at the guards standing in their way.

"Halt!"

Kiba snorted, "Are you trying to get in the way of the **great**Lady Sakura's quest?!"

"La-lady Sakura?!" both bowed quickly, "We're terribly sorry My Lady however, the Rain village is going through an operation at the moment..."

"Operation?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sorry, Lady Sakura, are these men bothering you?" they looked back at the familiar voice to be met by the gaze of the 'great' healer Kabuto.

"Lord Kabuto!" the guards bowed again.

"Let them through," he ordered calmly.

"But, Lord Aoi-!"

"I will take full responsibility."

"Uh... Yes sir," both parted allowing Sakura and her guardians freedom to pass.

Kabuto walked with Sakura and Sasuke definitely did not trust him.

"Kabuto-senpai, what is this operation going on?"

"Lord Aoi is setting up this operation in order to get rid of Orochimaru."

"Is that possible?!" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"No! It's totally stupid that they're even trying!"

They looked over at the new voice. Karin stood there, hand on hip, with Jugo.

"Only healers have even the slightest chance of defeating Orochimaru. They have no chance of ridding him using machines, they're going to get killed."

"Don't say that... If they have hope, it might work. It's never been proven that it needs to be a healer to finish him. We should have faith in th-"

"Tch! You're oh-so-hoping it'll work so people won't see how you and your pathetic prophecy are fake."

"You don't know a thing!" Sakura snapped, her eyes turning a familiar forest green, "We **have **to hope! We all have the one wish, do we not? And even if that do fail, we'll just have to heal them! Don't you agree Karin-san?!"

The red-head was at a loss for words (for once XD).

"We should move forward," Sasuke muttered, though he smirked in his mind that Karin had **finally **shut up!

They looked around the area. Soldiers were running around, setting things up and a voice boomed behind them.

"Ah! Well if it isn't my old rival Kakashi!" they turned to face him.

Sasuke's jaw almost dropped. It was Might Guy... still the same haircut, eye-brows, and green spandex. He inwardly shivered, if he knew that he was going to be in the crazy situation he is now, he thinks that he would have wanted Guy to change his look the most... Now that Guy was here Sasuke wondered if...

"Sakura-chan! The tales of your beauty are true! You look like an angel sent from the heavens of youthfulness to save us all!"

Rock Lee was suddenly beside Sakura, shaking her hand in awe. Naruto and Kiba's jaws **did **drop, Sakura and Hinata sweat-dropped while Sasuke had an uncontrollable twitch. Kakashi just sighed.

_'Heavens of youthfulness...?' _Sakura asked herself.

"Guy... Why are you and your creepy mini here?" Kakashi shook his head .

Both green-jumpsuit-wearing men flipped back dramatically until they were beside each other. They struck a nice-guy pose and dinged.

Saying in union, "We are here to help with the heated battle against Orochimaru! As it is our will of fire!"

"Uh... huh..." the six said dumbly.

***

The group was directing away from where the 'action', as Guy put it, was going to take place.

"What if Orochimaru doesn't come?" Kiba asked silently.

"He'll come," Kakashi answered, his eyes distant.

"It's nice to see people of the Sand being accepted..." Sakura mused.

Sasuke's confusion was noticed.

"Let's just say that most people don't like the way they do things," Kakashi stated simply.

Sasuke gave a short nod, "Alright."

They looked out to the coast. The waters were slowly changing. Red was creeping towards the land when Sasuke heard the healer give out a strangled whisper.

"Blood..."

The stench was unbearable, even for Sasuke who lived with it for years.

"Orochimaru!" they heard some of the lined up warriors cry out, the blood reminded them of their fallen loved ones.

A monster came out of the waters surface.

"Is that... Orochimaru?" Hinata gasped out.

Tears were gathering in Sakura's eyes, "No! I was wrong! Make them stop! They're going to die!"

Sasuke took an intake of breath knowing that she would try to stop them. He grabbed her shoulders tightly, ensuring that she could not go out there.

He lowered his head and whispered softly, "You said yourself, _'we must believe in them, we must hope.'_ There's nothing you can do know."

"Fire!"

Many explosions aimed at the creature, however they were all in vein as it raised up a shield-like energy that seemed to absorb the attacks. The shield burst towards the coast incinerating many lives to ashes.

"NO!" Sakura's grip tightened around her staff, trying to force herself away from Sasuke.

His grip tightened also.

"Lady Sakura, you're not strong enough yet." Kabuto reasoned.

Sasuke resisted the urge to growl at him as he was not making things any better. The warriors were retreating and losing hope and then!

And then...

There was flash of light and everything was tooken up with darkness...

***

_'Am I... dead?' _Sasuke stirred, _'Where... where am I?'_

He could feel the sand beneath him. Sand? There was a beach where the soldiers were lined up... and the rest were on the cliffs...

He struggled to open his eyes his eyes, _'Where is everyone? Where's Sakura?!'_

Everything went hazy.

**_COME BACK TO ME, SSSASUKE-KUN... ONLY I CAN GIVE YOU POWER! BETRAY YOUR FRIENDSSS ONCE AGAIN AND COME TO MEE!_**

_'No...'_

**_BETRAY!!_**

_'No.'_

**_TRAITOR!!!_**

_'No!'_

His eyes snapped open. Sasuke was breathing heavily. He was lying on the beach. The sands were ixed with ashes and corpses lay everywhere breathless. His eyes searched for life, worrying for his friends...

The onyx eyes set upon Naruto holding a shaking Hinata. Sasuke went over to them.

"We got separated," Naruto stated, "but Sakura-chan is sending the dead while Kakashi-sensei is looking for survivors. Kiba said he would look for you..." Naruto hugged Hinata tighter.

Kiba was running towards them.

"Good, we're all okay!"

"Can you **really **say that?" Hinata whimpered.

Kiba sighed. He looked at he beach, "We have to stop Orochimaru as soon as possible..."

Naruto looked down, "I know but... Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke began to walk away from them, "I'm going to go look for Sakura..."

**Kiba: I'm finally in the AN!  
Naruto: *ignores Kiba* Trust Guy and Lee to stay creepy...!  
Sakura: Umm... hello? Did that massacre not effect you at all?  
Naruto: Yeah well but... um... it's a fanfic...  
Me: Alright! Chapter 5 after much a battle is finished!  
Sasuke: Much a battle?  
Me: Heheheheh I actually had to watch some videos from the FFX game to get inspired to write about the battle...  
Sasuke: Riiiiight...  
Me: Shut up and do what you're supposed to do!  
Sasuke: *sigh*  
Me: I WILL lock you up again!  
Sasuke: *whimper* Please... Re-review...  
Me:Prop-er-ly!  
Sasuke: *chibi Sasuke* R&R PWEASE!  
=_='**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you reviewers!! Sorry for the slow update guys felt sorta discouraged but do not fear! I shall continue with this YOUTHFUL (lol) story!!!**

Chapter 6

Sasuke walked through the beach looking straight ahead. He heard a groan... One of the soldiers was alive! He scanned around for life.

"Lee," he stated.

He had his eyes half-opened. Sasuke knew he had to get Lee to Sakura to get healed, his right side was covered in blood. Sasuke bega to carry the now unconcious Lee onwards. He saw Kakashi and Guy watch the pink-haired healer fall to her knees.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called.

He ran up to the group.

"Don't worry... She's just tired..." Kakashi muttered.

"I should have tried harder..." Guy whispered.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in question.

The older man sighed, "Guy was the cliffs telling Lord Aoi to call in a retreat but... by the time that happened..."

"There may be survivors," Sasuke insisted, "I found Lee."

"Lee!" Guy cried.

"Sakura!"

Sakura ran over to them and gave Lee a once-over.

She sighed, "We should take him to the temple... I don't have the energy and it will give me strength."

Guy picked up his student with wide eyes, "Will he... make it that far?"

"If we hurry!" she stood only to fumble, however Sasuke caught her.

"Guy, get Lee to the temple as fast as you can," Kakashi began his orders, "Sasuke take Sakura, she needs as much energy as possible. I'll go find the others and we'll search for survivors. Go!"

With that Kakashi ran off and Guy left in the opposite direction with the wounded Lee in his arms.

"Sasuke-kun, put me down. I can walk."

"You heard Kakashi: You need as much energy as possible, so, no complaining."

He fixed her in a way that he was giving her a piggy-back.

"Thank you..." she mumbled.

Sakura nuzzled her face into Sasuke's neck and settled into a deep sleep.

***

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry for falling asleep!" the healer was currently bowing at said man.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Calm down, it's alright."

She gave him a sheepish smile, "How's Lee-kun?!"

"He's fine, luckily there was another healer there... He's okay."

She sighed with relief.

"The others are back too. There were... a few survivors."

She nodded sadly. Sasuke knew that she felt guilty but it wasn't her fault.

"I have to pray at the temple."

"Alright."

She left him alone, but **that **didn't last long...

"Teme, teme! Guess where we're going next?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and didn't even get the chance to answer.

"The Waterfall village!"

Hinata giggled at Naruto's obvious exciement and Sasuke's confused face.

"It's a place of beauty and peace. It has a huge waterfall and the moonfl-"

"The moonflow is like this, um, hmmm, big no HUMONGOUS river! At night, fireflies and chakra swirl around, like a river of colour and light!" Naruto fiercely interrupted.

"And... is there a temple there?"

"No, but we must cross the moonflow to reach Sound," she answered politely.

"And we are travelling there... because?"

"It's holy land. Orochimaru, origionally from Konoha, left and set up the Sound village. He used his people and after the destruction of Konoha, people have hated Sound. However, Kabuto-san brought it up from that and now it's holy land."

"I see."

***

Sakura came out of the temple to see her guardians waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Come on Sakura-chan! Let's get going!"

***

Fiends were attacking constantly and though the group handled them, their journey proved difficult... until...

"Alright! Waterfall village get ready! Your heros have arrived! BELIEVE IT!" until the blonde announced their arrival.

Kakashi casually thumped him on the head and entered through the gates.

Naruto clutched his head, "Ouch! Kakashi-sensei! ... KAKASHI-SENSEI! I DON'T LIKE BEING IGNORED! HEEEEEEEEY!!"

The other four collectively sighed.

"Dobe, you're going to give us, and the entire village, a head-ache. Sooo.... Shut. Up."

"Oi, oi! Sasuke-teme! Don't call me a-"

"Let's. Go," Sakura grinded out, walking in-between the two fighting boys.

Sasuke and Naruto both raised an eye-brow at each otyher. They silently and obediantly followed the annoyed pinkette.

"Hmph," Kiba smirked.

"You too Kiba!" Sakura yelled.

"Hai, hai!" he ran.

Hinata decided it best to follow as well.

***

"Wooooooow!" Naruto and Kiba dragged out.

Sasuke had to admit, it **was **beautiful, even during the day. If what Naruto had told him before was true then at night it was going to be breath-taking.

"I have an idea!" Naruto piped up.

"No," Kakashi said simply, "We must go, we can't stay to watch the moonflow at night."

Sasuke was a bit disappointed, he was curious.

"Kakashi-sensei. It's **one **day. I'd really like to see it. Together. We might never be all here again..."

Kakashi couldn't resist those unintentional puppy-dog eyes, and he could see that the young woman who was like a daughter to him really wanted to. So...

"Alright," he sighed in defeat.

"I knew it! If I were a cute girl giving you those big, green eyes-"

"So what do we do until the?" Kiba asked, everyone ignoring Naruto (except Hinata).

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Let's go to the waterfall and then we can go around the village."

"Guys!"

"Sounds good."

They all walked through the gates with a sulking Naruto. Kiba suddenlystopped.

"Hey, do we have any swimming gear?"

***

After buying some swim-wear the group headed off to the giant waterfall.

"Hmmmm... you know, I could probably cut that in half," Naruto boasted.

"Tch, yeah right."

Kiba and Naruto began **another **long argument while the others went to change.

"And! Wait- Hm? Huh?! They left!"

***

All the guys were in meditating poses, awaiting the two females to join them.

"Hey guys!" they both waved.

Kakashi sniffed, _'My little girls are women now... they have figures'_

_'Wow Hinata's got **boobs**, big ones!' _both rowdy pervs thought.

Sasuke, however, was too occupied with observing (perving, Sasuke it's called perving) Sakura. Her green bikini suited her surprisingly well.

"Hinata-chan! Sit beside me!" Naruto waved.

"Nah, nah. Don't sit 'side that loser Hinata-chan."

She giggled and sat between them, ening their argument. Sakura sat between Kakashi and Sasuke smiling at both.

"My, my Sakura, why didn't you tell me you... grew up so much?"

She turned the same colour as her hair due to her sensei's comment.

Next they hit the shops!

Poor, unsuspecting Waterfall village...

**Me: Because of the lack of reviews, all FFX and Naruto characters are locked up in a closet  
Sakura: Please review! Someone is touching my butt  
Sasuke: *growls* Back off Kabuto!**

**Me: See? They are being tortured... Review and in the next AN Sasuke will chidori Kabuto. 1 review= 1 chidori, meaning 10 reviews and.... 10 CHIDORIS!!! etc**


	7. Chapter 7

**GOMEN!! GOMEN!!! Eight months?! Oh dear God!!! If there are any more loyal readers I thank you and thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! Reasons for my late update is at the bottom just read the chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: !!!**

Chapter 7

Kiba and Naruto dragged the bags they were forced to carry by the cruel and sadistic healer. They whined and whined but were ignored. Sakura and Hinata peered through the windows awe and excitement on their faces. Kakashi and Sasuke were just glad that they didn't have to suffer the women's wrath.

"Aha! Kakashi and co.!"

'_Please let there be another Kakashi! __**Please**__ let there be another Kakashi!'_

The older man turned his head to see the green-clad duo.

'_Damn! I acknowledged them'_

"Hmmm... Odd buzzing sound..."

Sakura laughed, "Kakashi-sensei, don't just ignore them! Lee-san, how are you doing?"

Tears welled in his eyes, setting into a deep bow, "Sakura-chan! Your kindness never ceases to amaze me!"

Sasuke studied the mountains worth of bags.

'_They can't __actually__ be worse than them?!'_

"Guy, you baboon, out shopping for dresses, are we?"

Said odd man struck a nice-guy pose, "Don't be silly Kakashi, dresses are for girls..."

"Least he understands that..." he mumbled to himself.

"To get Lee back into shape we're doing some exercise. After all! Shopping is the greatest sport."

"Um, yeah, sure... For women!"

Guy gaped, stuttering like a fool, "But... Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun seem to be having fun!"

Kakashi massaged his temples, "I can't deal with this right now... Leave me alone."

"Wait Kakashi! I challenge you!"

"Nope," he yelled, turning the corner and out of sight.

"**KA-KA-SHI**!"

***

Settling into a small café, the group were starving. Naruto wouldn't stop fidgeting until Sakura pinned him down with a glare. He laughed nervously.

"It's a lovely place, isn't it?" Hinata said softly.

Naruto broke out into a wide grin, "Sure is, Hinata-chan!"

The waitress bounced over smiling brightly at them, "How may I-" she noticed Sasuke and her expression turned flirtatious, "How may I help _you_?"

The two ignored males had an annoyed twitch, while Kakashi just sighed, "Ladies first?"

The waitress pouted her eyes now dull.

The group ordered and the waitress trudged off.

Naruto pointed at his friend, "How did you do that?!"

Sasuke blinked at him, genuinely not knowing what the blonde was talking about, "What?"

Both he and Kiba collapsed, their souls escaping their bodies. Sakura laughed and they finally got their long-awaited lunch.

***

Kakashi had left for the hotel, apparently tired, though they later assumed it was to avoid another encounter with Guy.

Kiba stood at Hinata's right side, while Naruto stood at her left.

"It's gonna get cold Hinata-chan, here, take my jacket," Naruto offered.

"Oh no no Hinata-chan, you don't want _his _jacket, take _my _jacket, "Kiba smirked.

"Um..." the sorceress was blushing wildly, glancing at each of the boys.

The two foes were glaring fiercely at each other. Sasuke shook his head, "Idiots..."

He sat on the dry ground, away from the fighting that now involved fists. Sakura took a seat beside him, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"When's this thing happening?" Sasuke asked, not trying to sound impatient.

She had a small smile, "The sun's setting, it won't be too long."

He glanced over at her, the healer wasn't facing him. He wanted to ask her something that was on his mind all day.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" she turned her head slightly, though her gaze did not tear away from the scenery.

"Earlier today... what did you mean when you said 'We might never be all here again'?"

She sharply looked at him, she then looked to the ground.

"Well... eventually we'll be facing Orochimaru... one of us might... disappear..."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Sasuke refused to listen to the shouts between Naruto and Kiba. He didn't know how to respond to that; so he just began to put words together.

"That won't... That won't happen! I prom-"

She glared at him, "Don't make promises you can't keep!"

There were tears in her eyes now. And for some unknown reason... Sasuke couldn't stand it!

He placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, listen to me! When we defeat Orochimaru _all _of us will come back here... I promise!" determination was written all over his face.

Soundlessly, the tears slowly fell down her face, she finally gave a sweet smile and nodded.

"Look!" Hinata exclaimed.

Everyone silenced as they looked out at the moonflow. It was utterly beautiful. The swirls of chakra lit up the lake. Sasuke, rather awkwardly, pulled Sakura onto his chest, she leaned in without hesitation. He placed his chin on her soft hair, her sweet scent filling up his senses. He didn't think about why he did it, it just... felt right.

The chakras were many colours though blues and greens dominated, they danced together like a thousand fireflies, they formed together to make small, white lights – like a sea of stars.

Sakura cuddled up to Sasuke, with a soft whisper, "Arigato..."

Sasuke felt his eye-lids grow heavy as he too fell into a deep slumber.

***

The two were rather embarrassed the next morning to find that Kakashi _was _there to make sure 'his' group of teenagers wouldn't 'do anything' without supervision. Sasuke had to suffer Naruto and Kiba's interrogation, questioning why they had found him and Sakura so close.

That's what infuriated him the most: what was he thinking?! He couldn't even bring himself to look at the girl now. Could it be possible that he's-? No! There was no way he was falling for Sakura!

'_Different dimension or not – Sakura is still Sakura, still that annoying fangirl who wouldn't stop bothering me when I was younger. But...'_

He shook his head and their boat shook with it. Startled, everyone stood up, the boat wouldn't stop shaking!

Sakura looked over the edge, "What the- Ah!"

Sakura was dragged over the edge of the boat.

"Sakura!" Naruto dived in after her, Sasuke soon followed.

He didn't realise just how dark it was in the lake from the previous night. Quickly, he activated his sharingan to see a mass of chakra, recognising Sakura's chakra he followed it. He knew that Naruto was at his side. Both were slowed down by the water and the mass of energy was swiftly getting away. Though he couldn't hear, he knew Naruto was growling, his eyes glowing red.

'_That's not possible! Not here too!'_

The red chakra was creating a great pressure that sent Sasuke back a bit. Naruto, however, was powering through the water.

All Sasuke could do was watch as pieces of wood and metal zoomed past him. Did Naruto just crash through that thing?

'_The Kyuubi... is sealed inside Naruto here too?!'_

The blonde came back with a 'foxy' grin. Two people were tucked in beneath his arms: Sakura and a stranger who's helmet concealed their identity.

They floated back up to the surface, and the others helped them back aboard.

Naruto rolled up his sleeves, "Looks like this'll need the kiss of life!"

Sakura immediately woke up and coughed, "Or not," he then muttered to himself quietly.

Kiba kicked the other person lightly, "Who's this?"

The person hit him back and shakily stood up. Everyone stared at the stranger as _she_ removed _her _helmet.

"Long time no see..."

Sakura's eyes widened as the woman shook out her long, blonde hair.

"...Sakura."

**Me: Cliffie!!  
Everyone else: *groan*  
Me: Three guesses who Rikku is!!  
Rikku: Where is she? Why isn't she in the AN?!  
Me: All in good time my bikini-loving friend...  
Sasuke: *ahem* your excuses?  
Me: Oh right... *takes center stage***

**I got Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and The World Ends With You (both awesome and addicting games). I got into a new anime Ouran High School Host Club (I LOVE THOSE TWINS!!!) I love it so much and might maybe possibly write a fanfic for it... I now have a freakin' crush which is actually very distracting sometimes. I've joined a Youth Group with all my friends which is great and... I joined DeviantART which I know love (I'm sakurasapprentice on it too) I might draw the gang in their FF clothes so could people please suggest an outfit for Sasuke cause I have nooooo clue!**

**Anyway please review with Sasuke outfit suggestions and who you think plays Rikku?**


End file.
